Der Rosenkavalier
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Sesshomaru steht unter dem Zwang, zu heiraten. Dieser wird noch größer, nachdem der Geliebte seiner Mutter das Familienunternehmen fast ruiniert hat. Eine reiche Dämonin muss her, sodass Frau Mama sehr zum Missfallen ihres Sohnes ständig Partys organisiert. Doch der Hundedämon hat seine Wahl bereits getroffen. ... Neuzeit FF Inu&Kago, Sess&OC
1. Und wieder eine Rose

Izanami - Sie, die Sie einlädt hereinzukommen

**Der Rosenkavalier**

**1. Kapitel - Und wieder eine Rose**

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und eine junge blondhaarige Dämonin trat heraus. Bekleidet war sie mit einem eleganten, nicht zu auffälligen Kostüm. Ihre Haare hingen lang den Rücken hinab. Sie war eine natürliche Person, benutzte keine Schminke und verzichtete auf Schmuck bis auf eine dezente Halskette, ein Geschenk ihres verstorbenen Gefährten, das sie in Ehren hielt.  
>Mit anmutigen, weichen Schritten lief sie über den Flur zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Nur noch eine kurze Distanz trennte sie von der offenstehenden Tür zu ihrem Büro, als sie stehen blieb. Izanami Tanaka seufzte und sah sich in dem vorderen Raum um. Mehrere Schreibtische, unzählige Aktenschränke, der eine oder andere Kopierer füllten ihn aus. Diese Leute waren Izanami alle unterstellt. Zuverlässige Mitarbeiter, mit denen sie jeden Tag zusammenarbeitete und auch gut auskam. Nur wenige Angestellte des New Yorker Büros waren bereits erschienen, da es noch sehr früh war. Sie selbst kam heute Morgen absichtlich eher, um ihn zu überraschen. Doch scheinbar war es ihr wieder nicht gelungen.<p>

Seit einigen Wochen bekam sie von einem unbekannten Verehrer, zwei- oder dreimal in der Woche, eine einzelne rote Rose. Morgens, wenn sie ihr kleines Büro betrat, stand sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch in einer schlanken Vase. Nicht nur Izanami, sondern die gesamte Belegschaft auf dieser Etage, rätselten, wer der Unbekannte sein könnte. Einige Kollegen hatten schon Listen eröffnet. Jedes männliche Wesen wurde dort eingetragen und danach durchgestrichen, sobald festgestellt wurde, dieser kam nicht infrage.  
>Die blonde Hundedämon galt als schön, obwohl es etliche Wesen gab, die attraktiver aussahen. Doch Izanami hatte immer einen traurigen Blick. Niemals erreichte ihr Lächeln ihre Augen, da sich in ihrem Leben eine Tragödie ereignete. Aus diesem Grund lehnte sie immer wieder Einladungen ab und verhielt sich allen gegenüber zwar freundlich aber sie knüpfte nur wenige Bekanntschaften.<br>Dieser Unbekannte jedoch schien Geduld zu haben und sie langsam zu umwerben. Diese zauberhafte stille Weise hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt und die Dämonin fühlte sich auf unbestimmte Art begehrt.

Eine Stimme ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren: "Sind die Bilanzen fertig Miss Tanaka?"  
>"Mister Taisho", entfuhr es ihr. Fast im gleichen Augenblick hatte sich Izanami gefangen. Sie ergriff eine Mappe vom Tisch und übergab sie dem zweiten Inhaber der Taisho Firma.<br>Inuyasha nahm den Ordner an sich, sein Blick war jedoch für einen Moment auf die Blume gerichtet. Die blonde Hundedämonin hatte einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, der Hanyou wollte sich dazu äußern. Doch nichts in den goldenen Augen verriet etwas.  
>Mit einem einfachen Danke drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus.<br>Izanami sah ihm hinterher. Gerade kam ihr ein Verdacht. Sollte Inuyasha Taisho der Rosenkavalier sein. Doch dann verwarf sie das wieder. Der Hanyou war bereits mit einem Menschen verheiratet. Seine Frau lebte in Japan und betrieb dort den Higurashischrein.

Die junge Dämonin setzte sich nieder und begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf eine kleine Karte. Dort stand nur ein Satz in gedruckten Buchstaben: "Du gehörst mir."  
>Es klang schon fast anmaßend und besitzergreifend. Ob dieser Fremde doch böse Absichten hegte?<br>Dennoch half diese Karte der jungen Dämonin auch nicht weiter. Wieder kein Hinweis, auf den Unbekannten. Es war fast zum Verzweifeln.  
>Ein handgeschriebenes Schriftstück wäre eine Spur gewesen. Selbst ihre vielen Telefonate mit Blumenläden waren erfolglos verlaufen. Nirgendwo gab es den Auftrag, für sie, diese Blumen zu liefern und kein Käufer nahm nur eine einzelne Blume mit.<br>Innerlich schwor sich Izanami, eines Tages würde sie herausfinden, wer der Verehrer war.

Kaum hatte Inuyasha das Büro der Buchhalterin verlassen, ging er direkt zu dem seines Bruders. Der Raum war sehr groß und hier gab es nicht nur einen Schreibtisch, sondern eine kleine gemütliche Besucherecke, teilweise durch eine halbhohe Wand vom restlichen Raum getrennt. Bequeme Sessel, eine Couch und ein Tisch standen hier.  
>Da außer ihm noch niemand hier war, setzte er sich nieder und genoss den Tee, den ihn die Sekretärin gerade gebracht hatte. Nachdem er die Bilanzen gelesen hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken ab.<p>

Vor 500 Jahren, nachdem sie im Mittelalter Naraku besiegt hatten, musste Kagome zurück in ihre Zeit gehen. Zwar hatte er am Anfang gehofft, dass der Brunnen sich für die schwarzhaarige Frau wieder öffnen würde, doch leider geschah es nicht. So hatte der Hanyou bis zum Tod seiner Freunde in Musashi gelebt, bis er eines Tages das Angebot von Sesshomaru annahm und ein neues Zuhause im westlichen Schloss fand. Am Anfang war das Verhältnis zu dem Älteren und zu dessen Mutter noch sehr distanziert, über die Jahre hinweg änderte sich das jedoch. Sie akzeptierten sich gegenseitig und machten es sich zunutze, die immer reichlicher werdenden Bedürfnisse der Menschen zu erfüllen. So entstand eine Firma, welche Sesshomaru, Inuyasha und Emi zu gleichen Teilen gehörte. Eines Tages verlegten sie ihren Firmensitz von Japan nach Amerika. Seit dem hatte die Firma noch mehr Erfolg, dennoch expandierten sie nicht in andere Länder, sondern beschränkten sich auf den einen Standort.

An dem Tag als Kagome zum allerletzten Mal durch den Brunnen hindurch in die Neuzeit gelangte, stand Inuyasha bereits auf dem Schreingelände und zog sie in seine Arme. Bevor die Schwarzhaarige ein Wort herausbrachte, hatte der Hanyou ihr schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Das war nun drei Jahre her und sie hatten allen Grund glücklich zu sein, vor allem da Kagome bald ihr erstes Kind erwartet.

Doch dann passierte etwas, das die Familie in den Grundfesten erschütterte. Um es mit den Worten, von Emi, Sesshomarus Mutter auszudrücken: "Sie waren ruiniert."

2. Kapitel - Problem gelöst?

Der Familienrat tagt und es wird nach einer Lösung gesucht.


	2. Problem gelöst?

**2. Kapitel - Problem gelöst?**

Während Inuyasha noch immer seinen Gedanken nachhing, betrat sein älterer Bruder das Büro. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken begrüßten sie sich. Danach widmete sich Sesshomaru sofort den Nachrichten auf seinem Schreibtisch, dabei zeigte er keine Gefühlsregung.  
>Die Situation, in der sich die Familie derzeit befand, war für alle neu. Emi, Sesshomarus Mutter war fassungslos, weil sie jahrelang auf diesen Betrüger hereingefallen war. Sesshomaru hatte diesen Hundedämon von Anfang an nicht gemocht und Inuyasha begegnete ihm ebenso sehr skeptisch. Niemand hatte aber mit so einer Situation gerechnet. Obwohl der Herr der Dämonen nach außen hin sehr gelassen wirkte, sorgte sich der Daiyoukai, selbst wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Glücklicherweise drangen bis jetzt noch keine Informationen nach draußen. Doch wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Presse davon Wind bekam. Der ermittelnde Beamte in dieser Angelegenheit war selbst ein Dämon und ging zum Glück sehr diskret vor.<p>

Nach einer Weile schaute der silberweißhaarige Hundedämon zur Sitzgruppe hinüber und fragte: "Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"  
>Leise antwortete der Hanyou: "Ich habe es ihr noch nicht gesagt."<br>Nur das leichte Knallen des Stiftes, als er diesen aus der Hand legte, zeugte von Sesshomarus Verärgerung. Deshalb fügte Inuyasha hinzu: "Wie? Am Telefon? So etwas erzähle ich Kagome lieber persönlich."  
>"Du hast keine Zeit, um nach Japan zu fliegen", erklärte der Ältere, was auch zugleich wie eine Anweisung klang.<br>Der Hanyou seufzte und stimmte zu: "Ich weiß, wir müssen retten, was zu retten ist."  
>In diesem Moment klopfte es und die Sekretärin trat ein: "Verzeihen sie Mister Taisho. Ihre Frau ist gerade angekommen."<br>Inuyasha sprang verwundert auf: "Kagome?"  
>Da kam die Genannte auch schon in das Büro. Sie begrüßte kurz ihren Schwager und stellte dann ihren Ehemann zur Rede: "Was ist los? Du klangst am Telefon so besorgt und deshalb habe ich sofort die nächste Maschine genommen."<br>Erst einmal zog der Hanyou die schwarzhaarige Frau in eine Umarmung, küsste sie sanft, wobei es ihm egal war, das sein Bruder im Raum weilte. Danach setzten sie sich auf die Couch und Kagome erfuhr von der mittleren Katastrophe.  
>Lange saß sie danach schweigend da und dachte nach. Kagome selbst brauchte keinen Reichtum, sie ging völlig in der Arbeit im Schrein auf. Doch sie wusste, wie viel den Taishos dieses Imperium bedeutete. Da steckte jahrhundertlange Arbeit darin. Außerdem gab es noch einen weiteren Grund. Sesshomaru hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Als Herr der Dämonen büßte er durch diese Blamage möglicherweise seine Glaubwürdigkeit ein. Würde es arg werden, könnte es zu Machtkämpfen kommen.<br>Den Betrug konnten sie sicherlich nicht ewig vertuschen, doch wenn die Firma weiter bestand und nicht zugrunde ging, wäre das Schlimmste abgewendet. So äußerte Kagome laut: "Ihr braucht einen Investor, am besten jemand der anonym bleibt und trotzdem dabei hilft, die Firma über Wasser zu halten."

"In diesem Fall gibt es nur eine Lösung. Sesshomaru muss heiraten."  
>Es gab nur ein Wesen, welches den Unmut des Daiyoukai wecken konnte und dann noch ungestraft davon kam. Der Dämon mit der Mondsichel auf der Stirn hatte zum Fenster hinaus auf die Skyline von New York geblickt. Sobald er die Worte von Emi vernahm, drehte er sich um. "Nicht ganz verehrte Mutter. Es genügt, wenn du dir einen Ehemann suchst", konterte er sofort.<br>Mehr als einen bitterbösen Blick schenkte die Hundedämonin nicht ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Sie ging zu der Sitzecke, ließ sich nieder und nippte an dem Tee, den Kagome ihr sofort eingeschenkt hatte.  
>Da der Hanyou schon selbst, vor einigen Jahrhunderten, Emis Heiratsplänen ausgesetzt war, verstand er seinen älteren Bruder nur zu gut. Deshalb versuchte er jetzt zu vermitteln: "Wir finden eine bessere Lösung. Ich arbeite bereits daran."<br>"Dies ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb mein Sohn sich eine Gefährtin nehmen soll. Seit Jahren erkläre ich ihm immer wieder die Notwendigkeit. Es gibt da etliche geeignete Kandidatinnen ...", begann Emi ihrem Einzigen alles schmackhaft zu machen.  
>Dieser unterbrach sie jedoch: "Verehrte Mutter", warnte Sesshomaru eindringlich. Er verstand die Beweggründe seiner Mutter. Wenn man von Inuyasha absah, war er der letzte Nachkomme seiner Familie. Da er keinen Erben hatte, bestand die Gefahr, falls er plötzlich starb, würde womöglich ein Krieg unter den Dämonen um die Vorherrschaft ausbrechen. Sesshomaru schätzte seinen Bruder zwar so ein, dass dieser fähig war, die Position zu übernehmen, doch man würde ihn niemals akzeptieren. Trotz der vergangenen Jahre und den vielen Veränderungen gab es immer noch gewisse Vorurteile. Wie schnell jemand aus der Familie sterben konnte, zeigte der Tod seines Vaters oder von Emis zweiten Gefährten. Drei Jahre zuvor gab es erst einen Anschlag auf das Leben der beiden Taishobrüder. Deshalb wünschte sich Emi Enkelkinder. Obwohl Sesshomaru nicht abgeneigt war, er hatte Interesse an einem Wesen, welches sein Leben teilte und bereicherte. Doch er wollte es in Ruhe angehen, sich nicht die erstbeste angeln, sondern eine Youkai wählen die ihm zusagte.<p>

"Dir bleibt keine Wahl. In diesem Fall kannst du deinen Bruder nicht vorschieben. Leider hat er sich bereits eine Gefährtin genommen." Emi warf Inuyasha einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu. Jahrelang hatte sie versucht, den Hanyou zu verkuppeln. Doch dieser weigerte sich hartnäckig auch nur einer Youkai eine Chance zugeben. Im Gegenteil, der jüngere Sohn ihres ersten Gemahls drohte ihr, sie vor den versammelten Gästen bloßzustellen, wenn sie nicht aufhörte, eine Gefährtin für ihn zu suchen.  
>Sie setzte erneut an: "Wobei ..."<br>Mit einem warnenden Knurren unterbrach Inuyasha sie und sagte bestimmt: "Ich werde mich wohl kaum von Kagome scheiden lassen und mein Kind als Bastard aufwachsen lassen."  
>"Inuyasha", hörte er plötzlich Kagome sagen und das in so einem bestimmten Ton, das er sofort zusammenzuckte. Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand zu der Kette, die er auch nach Jahrhunderten noch um den Hals trug. Seine Frau benutzte zwar dieses Zauberwort nicht mehr, aber allein die Andeutung zeigte Wirkung.<br>Die schwarzhaarige Frau fügte noch hinzu: "Emi hat es nicht ernst gemeint. Sie würde niemals einen Scheidungsskandal heraufbeschwören und in dieser Situation erst recht nicht."  
>Beinahe erleichtert konnte der Hanyou nur zustimmen. Er war immer noch leicht aufbrausend, und wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging, dachte er selten nach. So beruhigte er sich und sah gleichzeitig, wie Emi Kagome mit einem anerkennenden Blick bedachte.<br>Seine Stiefmutter hatte seine Gefährtin akzeptiert, obwohl sie sich für ihn ein anderes Wesen gewünscht hätte.  
>"Da ich nicht noch einmal den Bund eingehen werde, nach diesem Schlamassel, bleibst nur du übrig Sesshomaru", kam es dann leicht triumphierend von der silberweißhaarigen Dämonin mit der Mondsichel auf der Stirn.<br>Weil ihr Sohn ihr erneut diesen kalten emotionslosen Blick zuwarf, konnte sie sich eine letzte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: "Die Sache ist noch nicht vom Tisch."  
>Immerhin fand am nächsten Abend eine Gesellschaft statt, wo viele unverheiratete weibliche Gäste erscheinen würden. Die meisten Familien waren sehr angesehen und vor allem reich. Ihr Sohn würde schon eine passende Gefährtin finden, davon war sie überzeugt.<p>

Da Kagome sich nicht wohlfühlte, rief Inuyasha für seine Frau einen Wagen. Die Schwarzhaarige ermüdete zurzeit sehr schnell und hatte sich nur wenig Ruhe gegönnt, um nach Amerika zu fliegen. Deshalb protestierte sie auch nicht allzu stark, weil ihr Mann sie nach Hause in die Villa am Stadtrand schickte.  
>Sobald Emi mit ihren beiden Söhnen allein war, seufzte sie und fing an: "Er hat uns also ruiniert?"<br>"Es hat den Anschein", antwortete Inuyasha seiner Stiefmutter leise.  
>Obwohl die ältere silberweißhaarige Dämonin meistens sehr zurückhaltend und beherrscht wirkte, begann die kühle Fassade gerade zu bröckeln. Sie ballte ihre Klauen zu Fäusten und knurrte einmal leise.<p>

Ruhig saß Sesshomaru Taisho in einem Sessel und beobachtete seine Mutter. Die ältere Daiyoukai lief nun im Zimmer ständig umher. Dabei redete sie ohne Unterlass und benutzte teilweise Worte, die ihrer Stellung nicht angebracht waren. Gerade wieder fing sie an: "Dieser verfluchte Bastard. Wie konnte ich nur auf ihn hereinfallen." Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen und wandte sich an ihren Stiefsohn Inuyasha: "Wie schlimm ist es?"  
>Der Hanyou zeigte einen ernsten Ausdruck, als er antwortete: "Etliche Immobilien wurden verkauft und die Gelder aus diesem Erlös sind unauffindbar. Mehrere Konten sind völlig leer geräumt. Kurz zusammengefasst. Wir sind zahlungsunfähig."<p>

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe im Raum. Dann ließ sich Emi auf einen Diwan niedersinken, legte theatralisch ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn und seufzte: "Ich habe einfach kein Glück mit Dämonen, seit euer Vater mich verlassen hat. Ihn kann einfach niemand ersetzen."  
>Diesmal wagte Sesshomaru einen Einwand und erinnerte seine Mutter: "Soviel ich weiß, hast du ihn verlassen wegen ..."<br>"Wage es ja nicht seinen Namen in den Schmutz zu ziehen!", unterbrach Emi ihren Sohn und warnte ihn. Dieser sprach unbeirrbar weiter: "... unserem verehrten Stiefvater."  
>Die Youkai warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu und unterbrach ihn mit den Worten: "Wenn dein Vater mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, wäre das nicht nötig gewesen. Aber nein, dann musste er auch noch diesen Menschen treffen und ihr verfallen."<br>"Das Ganze habe ich anders in Erinnerung. Wie mein verehrter Vater mir seine Gründe darlegte, hast du ihn um deine Freiheit gebeten, weil dein Herz bereits deinem zukünftigen Gefährten gehörte. Bei Izayoi fand unser Vater alles, was er suchte. Zuneigung, Akzeptanz, nur um einige Dinge zu nennen."  
>"Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte sich eine Konkubine genommen, anstatt sich in einen Menschen zu verlieben. Du siehst doch, was es ihm eingebracht hat. Ihretwegen ist er gestorben", entgegnete Emi leicht aufgebracht.<br>Ein Wesen knurrte auf. Inuyasha warf ein: "Ihr sprecht gerade über meine Mutter."  
>Sesshomaru legte seine Klaue auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Bruder und drückte leicht zu. Dieser verstand den Hinweis und schwieg deshalb.<br>"In der Vergangenheit zu wühlen, löst nicht unser aktuelles Problem." Damit brachte der ältere Mitinhaber der Taisho Firma das Gespräch zurück zum Thema.

Emi gestand jetzt: "Er hat um meine Hand angehalten und ich habe zugestimmt. Wir wollten es euch an diesem verhängnisvollem Tag sagen. Doch jetzt frage ich mich, ob das ebenso eine List war, nur um mich einzulullen."  
>"Sobald wir ihn gefunden haben, wird er uns Rede und Antwort stehen", versprach der Herr der Dämonen seiner Mutter.<br>Nicht nur er, sondern auch Inuyasha würden diesen Hundedämon gern zwischen die Finger bekommen. Nachdem Emis zweiter Gefährte vor einigen Jahren getötet wurde, tauchte Hiroki in Emis Leben auf. Der blondhaarige Dämon mit den braunen Augen zeigte ich von einer sehr charmanten Seite. Zuvorkommend umwarb er die Youkai, holte sie aus ihrer Trauer und schlich sich in das Vertrauen Vieler. Obwohl Sesshomaru und Inuyasha skeptisch waren, stellte sich Hiroki als guter Geschäftsmann heraus. Eine Zeit lang hatte er großen Anteil am Erfolg der Firma und entlastete die Gebrüder Taisho bei der Geschäftsführung.  
>Doch vor einigen Tagen bemerkte Izanami einige Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Buchführung. Sie ging der Sache auf den Grund und entdeckte den ganzen Betrug. Sofort informierte sie die Gebrüder Taisho, welche den Dämon sofort festnehmen lassen wollten.<br>Doch Hiroki bekam von der Sache Wind und verschwand spurlos. Emi kam vom Einkaufen zurück und entdeckte die leer geräumten Schubfächer in den Schränken ihrer gemeinsamen Räume. Nun war sie am Boden zerstört. Vor allem sollte die Feierlichkeit am nächsten Abend dazu dienen, eine Ankündigung verlauten zu lassen. Zum Glück war Emis Verlobung noch nicht offiziell, sodass sie jetzt improvisieren konnten. Kagomes Schwangerschaft konnte verkündet werden oder Sesshomarus Heiratsabsichten.

Da noch etliche Vorbereitungen zutreffen waren, verabschiedete sie sich alsbald und ging.

3. Kapitel - Lästige Pflichten

Emi meint es offenbar ernst, für ihren Sohn eine Gefährtin zu suchen. Inuyasha zieht jedoch seine eigenen Fäden.


	3. Lästige Pflichten

_Dinmond steht in Verbindung mit einer Hunderasse. Ich habe den Namen abgeleitet von dem Dandie Dinmont Terrier. Hat mir einfach gefallen und ich wollte einen fiktiven Firmennamen, der in Bezug zu Hunden steht._  
><em>Meine Leser sehen sicherlich das schöne Rosenbild, stammt aus meinem Garten und es handelt sich da um eine Kletterrose, welche mir als Vorbild für die FF dient. Die Pflanze ist leider im vorletzten Winter erfroren.<em>

_3. Kapitel - Lästige Pflichten_

Zurück blieben im Büro Sesshomaru und Inuyasha. Der ältere der Brüder sah Emi hinterher. Kaum war seine Mutter verschwunden und so weit fort, dass sie mit ihren guten Ohren nichts mehr hören konnte, wandte sich der Hundedämon an den Jüngeren und fragte ohne Umschweife: "Wie steht es wirklich um die Firma." Dabei ahnte Sesshomaru fast das Schlimmste.  
>Der Hanyou lächelte jedoch etwas und sagte: "Zum Glück ist es nicht ganz so dramatisch, wie wir es erwartet haben. Mit Hilfe von Izanami konnte ich einige Dinge Regeln und Gelder von anderen Projekten loseisen, wo sie nicht so dringend gebraucht werden.<br>Ein paar Wochen können wir uns dadurch noch über Wasser halten, trotzdem müssen wir eine Lösung finden."  
>Nachdenklich ging der silberweißhaarige Youkai mit der Mondsichel auf seiner Stirn zum Fenster hinüber. Niemand hatte ahnen können, das Hiroki ein Betrüger war. Der Grund, weshalb er heute Morgen später in das Büro kam, war, weil ihn der zuständige Beamte aufgesucht hatte. Emis Geliebter musste schon früher unter anderen Namen als Heiratsschwindler aufgetreten sein. Doch damals beschränkte er sich nur auf Menschen. Ob er diesmal andere Pläne hatte. Bei der gründlichen Durchsuchung von der Wohnung des Betrügers stellte die Polizei etwas fest. In der Eile hatte Hiroki etliche Sachen vergessen und die Ermittler fanden einen Teil davon versteckt an den unteren Boden einer Schublade geklebt. Es waren ein paar Fotos. Demnach musste der Hundedämon den ehemaligen General des westlichen Reiches, Emis zweiten Ehemann gekannt haben. Ob er auch für dessen Tod verantwortlich war? Dies waren weitere Fragen, auf die es vorerst keine Antwort gab.<br>Diese Erkenntnis würde seiner Mutter das Herz brechen. Dennoch war es seine Pflicht sie darüber zu informieren. Möglicherweise hatte sie noch Informationen über ihren Geliebten, die nützlich sein konnten. Vorläufig würde Sesshomaru dies verschieben, da noch eine weitere Sache auf ihn zukam. Immerhin hatte Emi ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das er sich nicht vor dem Empfang drücken konnte. Es lag nicht in seinem Sinn seine Mutter zu beschämen, auch wenn das, was ihn erwartete einem Tripp durch die Unterwelt gleichkam.  
>Jetzt drehte er sich von dem Panaroma, welches die große Fensterfront bot ab, setzte sich an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm die Akte in die Hand. Reihenweise Zahlen und doch hing daran die ganze Existenz seiner Familie.<p>

Obwohl Inuyasha vorschürzte, sich ebenso in die Akten vertieft zu haben, warf er hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Bruder. Seit dieser Rosenkavalier angefangen hatte, der Buchhalterin Rosen zu schenken, machte sich der Hanyou seine Gedanken darüber. Er selbst hatte sich bereits auf die Lauer gelegt, doch es gelang ihm nicht, dahinter zu kommen. Doch heute Morgen stellt er fest, dass er die Sache ganz falsch angegangen war. Die Blumen waren keine, die man einfach so ihm Laden kaufen konnte. Es handelte sich eher um eine Sorte, welche üppig blühend im Garten des Taisho Anwesen wuchsen. Eine kletternde Pflanzenart, mit unzähligen verzweigten Blütenknospen, die einen der Pavillons vollständig umrankten.  
>Eine weitere Kleinigkeit. Außer dem Chef des Sicherheitsdienstes, ihm und seinem Bruder hatte niemand Zugang zu den Daten der Angestellten. Oftmals blieb der Ältere länger im Gebäude um Gespräche mit dem Ausland zu führen. Da der Wachmann seit Jahren eine Gefährtin hatte, blieb nur Sesshomaru übrig. Für ihn war es leicht herauszufinden, wann Izanami ihr Büro verlässt, um danach eine Rose in die Vase zustellen. Mit diesem Wissen hatte Inuyasha nun seinen Bruder in Verdacht. Es sah Sesshomaru ähnlich seine wahren Absichten zu verschleiern, eher distanziert und im Verborgenen um jemand zu werben. Erst wenn er die Zeit für gekommen hielt, würde er direkt handeln. Inuyasha hatte dies öfters an seinem eigenen Leib, teilweise sogar recht schmerzhaft, erleben müssen. Es war für den Hanyou ein weiter Weg gewesen, bis sein Bruder ihn als den wahren Erben Tessaigas akzeptiert hatte.<br>Inuyasha seufzte kurz, jedoch kaum hörbar auf und schob die Gedanken beiseite. Im Moment waren Zahlen und Fakten wichtiger als die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit.

Im nächsten Moment klopfte es und nur wenig später betrat die Leiterin der Abteilung Buchhaltung das Büro ihres Chefs. Sie grüßte höflich Sesshomaru, wandte sich dann aber sofort an Inuyasha, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Das sollten sie sich sofort ansehen!", gleichzeitig übergab sie ihm einen dünnen Hefter.  
>Der Hanyou folgte der Aufforderung. Beinahe wäre er in lauten Jubel ausgebrochen. Doch er beherrschte sich und schwieg vorerst. Dann nickte er der blonden Dämonin dankbar zu. Die Buchhalterin verließ den Raum sogleich wieder.<p>

Inuyasha hatte ihr hinter gesehen. Doch vorher, als sie hereinkam, betrachtete er aus seinen Augenwinkeln heimlich seinen älteren Bruder. Er hatte gehofft seinen Verdacht, was den Rosenkavalier betraf, jetzt bestätigt zu bekommen. Eine kleine verräterische Geste oder ein kurzes Aufflackern von Emotionen, doch er sollte enttäuscht werden.  
>Sesshomaru sah zwar zur Tür, beantwortete Izanami Begrüßung auch mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war eher desinteressiert. Der Ältere streifte die Youkai nur flüchtig mit seinem Blick und wandte sich sofort wieder ab.<br>Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Im gleichen Moment fiel dem Hanyou noch eine weitere Möglichkeit ein.  
>Die Stimme des älteren Firmeninhabers ließ ihn plötzlich zusammenzucken: "Inuyasha?"<p>

Deshalb erklärte dieser: "Izanami hat uns vermutlich ein paar weitere Wochen beschert. Es ist ihr teilweise gelungen die Spur des Geldes zu verfolgen und sie konnte die letzte Transaktion stornieren."  
>Schweigend nahm Sesshomaru das zur Kenntnis.<br>Nur wenig später ging Inuyasha, weil er noch einige Dinge erledigen wollte.

Am frühen Nachmittag betrat der Hanyou das Büro von Izanami, gab ihr einen Umschlag und sagte: "Ein passendes Abendkleid wird sicherlich versteckt in deinem Schrank hängen. Falls nicht bis morgen Abend ist genug Zeit sich eins zu besorgen."  
>Die blonde Youkai öffnete den Umschlag, und wie sehr sie der Inhalt überraschte, sah Inuyasha an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Zögerlich begann die Buchhalterin: "Mister Taisho, ich verstehe nicht."<br>Der jüngere Firmeninhaber lächelte etwas geheimnisvoll und erläuterte: "Dein Gefährte ließ sein Leben, um mich und Sesshomaru zu retten. Das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann, dich deiner Herkunft angemessen zu behandeln."  
>Diesmal erbleichte Izanami, obwohl es aufgrund ihrer hellen Gesichtsfarbe kaum möglich war. Sie musste unbedingt nachfragen: "Weiß ihr Bruder ..."<br>Sie schaffte es nicht, ihren Satz zu vollenden. Der Hanyou unterbrach sie: "Nein, er hat keine Ahnung. Dass ich davon weiß, genügt. Falls die Frage aufkommt, ich überprüfe jeden Bewerber gründlich bevor ich ihn oder sie einstelle."  
>Es erfolgte daraufhin keine Antwort von der Hundedämonin. Da sie immer noch unentschlossen wirkte, gab er einen weiteren Grund an: "Ich habe das Gefühl, der Rosenkavalier wird ebenso auf dem Empfang zugegen sein. Vielleicht wird er sich dir dort nähern.<br>Da Inuyasha sah, wie die Dämonin ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing, schickte er sich an ihr Büro zu verlassen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal und mahnte: "Den Pflichten kann man nicht ewig entkommen. Eines Tages wirst du dich dem stellen müssen. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."  
>Danach ging er einfach. Auf dem Weg nach Hause, wo Kagome auf ihn wartete, ließ er wieder einmal seine Vergangenheit Revue passieren. Nachdem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, zu seinem Bruder in das westliche Schloss zu ziehen, kamen auch auf ihn die Pflichten eines Erbprinzen zu. Besonders Emi war lästig, weil sie ihm Benehmen beibringen wollte. Oft sehr widerwillig hatte er das Ganze durchgestanden und so konnte er Izanamis Entscheidung nur ein einfaches Leben an der Seite eines Leibwächters zuführen verstehen. Die Heirat erfolgte auch aus Liebe und nun trauerte sie immer noch um ihren Gefährten. Viellicht war, dass auch ein Grund weshalb Sesshomaru diskret vorging.<p>

In der Zwischenzeit hegte die blonde Hundedämonin ähnliche Gedanken. Das Leben, welches sie jetzt genoß, hatte sie bewusst gewählt, denn es war ihr immer zuwider im Mittelpunkt zustehen, falsche Freunde zuhaben und Heuchler um sich herum zu wissen.  
>Ihrem Gefährten hatte sie ihre Herkunft offenbart und er akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung. Sie standen sich tatsächlich sehr nahe. Zwar war die Aufmerksamkeit des Rosenkavaliers eine willkommene Abwechslung und lenkte sie von ihrer Trauer ab, doch noch war sie nicht bereit sich erneut zu binden. Tief in ihrem Inneren steckte der Schmerz des Verlustes. Es gab aber etwas, das sie sich sehnlichst wünschte. Kinder, da ihr Gefährte ihr keine schenken konnte. Ihre Ehe war viel zu kurz gewesen, um die Chance wahrnehmen zu können, weil weibliche Dämonen nicht jedes Jahr empfangen konnten. Sie beschloss deshalb, Inuyashas Einladung anzunehmen. Schaden konnte es nicht, im Gegenteil sie freute sich darauf, dem heimlichen Verehrer auf die Spur zu kommen.<br>Danach konnte sie immer noch entscheiden, ob er für sie als Gefährte und Vater ihrer Kinder in Betracht kommt. Ihr lag nichts an einer Zweckehe. Sie wusste, nicht ob sie jemals wieder so tiefe Gefühle für ein Wesen empfinden konnte, doch sollte zwischen ihnen beiden Freundschaft, Sympathie und körperliche Anziehung vorherrschen.  
>Izanami ergriff den Telefonhörer und rief die Nummer eines Freundes an. Der Youkai war Geschäftsführer der Firma Dinmond Industry, welche nicht in Konkurrenz, sondern in Partnerschaft mit der Taisho Firma arbeitete. Ihr Freund, der ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten hatte, stimmte gern zu, die goldblonde Dämonin zu begleiten. Außerdem war er einer der wenigen, denen sie absolut vertraute und der mehr über sie wusste, wozu auch ihr richtiger Nachname zählte.<br>Am nächsten Tag betrat sie das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten, teilte ihren Entschluss mit und bat aber gleichzeitig um Verschwiegenheit, ihre Herkunft betreffend.  
>Inuyasha stimmte dem zu.<p>

Am Abend stand der Hanyou am Ende der Treppe und wartete auf seine Gefährtin. Kagome hatte vor ihn, mit dem Kleid welches sie tragen wollte, zu überraschen. In der gleichen Zeit verließ Sesshomaru seine Räume, ging den langen Flur der Villa entlang bis zu den offenstehenden Flügeltüren des Saales. Ein Schritt trennte ihn noch von den Gästen, als er kurz verharrte. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, konnte aber seinen Bruder nicht entdecken. Vermutlich verspätete der Hanyou sich absichtlich oder dem Jüngeren kam ebenso etwas dazwischen, wie es bei ihm der Fall gewesen war. Den ganzen Tag hatte er unzählige Konferenzen abgehalten mit verschiedene Abteilungen um Sparmaßnahmen zutreffen.  
>Die Arbeit hatte ihn deshalb länger aufgehalten, sodass inzwischen sicherlich die meisten Gäste bereits vor ihm eingetroffen waren. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich den Dämon, weil er sich fast so vorkam wie Handelsware. Seine Unbehagen wollte auch nicht weichen, als der in einen silbergrauen Anzug gekleidete Daiyoukai, mit der blaulila Mondsichel auf der Stirn, den letzten Schritt ausführte und damit den Raum endgültig betrat. Etliche Gäste wandten ihm sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.<p>

Dann verschlimmerte Emi die Situation für ihren Sohn noch. Gerade im richtigen Moment, sobald sie ihre Begrüßung der Gäste beendet hatte, huschte ein leicht verschlagenes Lächeln über ihre Züge. Heimlich behielt sie die Tür im Blick, wo ihr einziger leiblicher Sohn eintreten musste. Da bemerkte sie Sesshomaru Anwesenheit und fügte ihrer vorhergegangenen Worten hinzu: "Außerdem freue ich mich, verkündigen zu können, Sesshomaru hat beschlossen, sich eine Gefährtin zu nehmen. Falls eine der Dämoninnen ebenso Heiratsabsichten hegt, werde ich die Vorstellung gern übernehmen."  
>Damit drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um und fragte: "Das ist dir doch recht Sesshomaru."<br>Dieser warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, sagte aber mit neutraler beherrschter Stimme: "Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, verehrte Mutter. Am Ende bestimmte ich, wer sich glücklich schätzen darf, meine Gefährtin zu werden."  
>Danach wandte sich der Dämon ab und mischte sich unter die Gäste. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zu seiner Mutter genügte, um zu sehen, etliche unverheiratete Dämoninnen fanden sich bereits bei ihr ein und keine davon gefiel ihm.<p>

... tbc ...

Kapitel 4 - Ein unerwarteter Gast

Izanamis Auftauchen sorgt für eine Überraschung. Wird sich ihre Hoffnung erfüllen und trifft sie mit dem Rosenkavalier zusammen?


	4. Ein unerwarteter Gast

**Kapitel 4 - Ein unerwarteter Gast**

Inuyasha musste glücklicherweise nicht mehr lange warten. Kurz darauf erschien seine Gefährtin oben an der Treppe, blieb kurz stehen, um ihren Ehemann ein Lächeln zu schenken. Dann schritt sie langsam die Stufen herab.  
>Der Hanyou bewunderte die leichte Eleganz seiner Frau. Er hatte bisher gar nicht gewusst, dass sie so auftreten konnte. Inuyasha konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie lange sie geübt hatte, weil sie ihre dämonische Familie nicht blamieren wollte.<br>Kurz darauf blieb die schwarzhaarige Frau neben dem Hanyou stehen. Dieser ließ immer noch seinen Blick über das Kleid und die Frisur schweifen. Die Farbe, ein zartes Apricot, und edle Stoffe aus leichtem Satin, an den Rändern und unter der Brust mit silbernem Paillettenbesatz geschmückt, kleidete Kagome hervorragend. Das bodenlange Kleid fiel bereits ab dem Brustteil, locker den Körper hinab um den leichten Babybauch zu verhüllen. Das Kleid selbst hatte nur schmale Träger und dem Hanyou wurde ein dezenter Einblick in das Dekolleté seiner Gefährtin gewährt, jedoch nicht zu tief um seine Eifersucht zu wecken. Um den Hals trug Kagome eine silberne Kette mit einem Herzen, welche er ihr kürzlich geschenkt hatte. Die Haare der jungen Frau waren nur vorn, mit silbernen Spangen, hochgesteckt, ansonsten lagen sie in leichten Locken den Rücken hinab.  
>Unsicher wollte Kagome nun wissen: "Was ist, gefallen ich dir nicht?"<br>Jetzt zum ersten Mal änderte sich Inuyashas Ausdruck, der undurchdringliche Blick verschwand, seine Augen schimmerten wärmer, während er seine Zufriedenheit ausdrückte: "Du siehst perfekt aus. Richtig angemessen für die Gefährtin eines Erbprinzen."  
>Dann wurde seine Mine etwas besorgter als er fragte: "Dir geht es auch wirklich gut?"<br>Die junge Frau konnte ihn schnell beruhigen: "Mein Körper musste sich nur erst an die Schwangerschaft gewöhnen. Bei einem Baby mit dämonischen Erbgenen verläuft die Schwangerschaft nun nicht ganz so einfach. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Das hat auch die Ärztin bestätigt."  
>Halb entschuldigend, weil er sich so sorgte, murmelte Inuyasha: "Ich werde zum ersten Mal Vater und da mache ich mir nun mal Gedanken." Nach diesen Worten nahm er die Hand seiner Gemahlin und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Kagome beugte sich etwas vor und so trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Der Hanyou unterbrach ihn nur wenig später und sagte auffordernd: "Komm, wir sind schon spät dran."<br>Bald darauf gelangten sie an der Tür zu dem Saal. Während Inuyasha stehen blieb, mischte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau unter die Leute. Einige weibliche Wesen wollten sich mit ihr unterhalten um näheres über Sesshomaru zu erfahren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein braunhaariger Hundedämon zu Inuyasha trat und ihn höflich begrüßte. Zu diesem sagte der Halbdämon, ohne seinen Kopf zu wenden: "Wie ich sehe, wird mein verehrter Bruder von den weiblichen Gästen belagert."  
>Über die Züge des Leibwächters huschte ein kurzes Lächeln, als er von Emis verhalten berichtete. Zum Schluss fügte der Dämon noch hinzu: "Ihre Idee mit einer weiblichen Leibwächterin, die ihr Bruder nicht kennt, war sehr einfallsreich, Herr."<br>"Ich sehe es", stimmte Inuyasha zufrieden zu und beobachtete weiter.

Sesshomaru ging durch die vielen Leute, immer darauf bedacht nur männlichen Gästen zu begegnen. Sein Leibwächter wurde alsbald belagert, sodass dieser ihm nicht auf den Fersen bleiben konnte. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile kam es dem silberweißhaarigen Dämon merkwürdig vor, weil er von den Dämoninnen verschont wurde. Er sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf eine braunhaarige Youkai, welche ihm in einigem Abstand folgte. Sie trug ein elegantes Abendkleid und schien ein Gast zu sein. Doch ihr Blick verriet sie. Immer wieder hielt sie sorgfältig die Umgebung im Auge, und sobald sich etwas Weibliches ihrem Herrn nähern wollte, schnitt sie dieser Person den Weg ab, wobei sie einmal sogar ein leichtes Knurren verlauten ließ, da sich die andere Youkai nicht schnell genug entfernte.

Innerlich musste Sesshomaru leicht schmunzeln. Ein wenig bereute er es, das er nichts selbst auf diese Idee gekommen war. Sobald sein jüngerer Bruder den Raum betrat, hatte er seine Erklärung für die Anwesenheit der weiblichen Leibwächterin gefunden.  
>Deshalb ging er zu dem Hanyou hinüber und fragte ihn leise: "Ich hoffe, du bezahlst sie gut."<br>Inuyasha antwortete ebenso in diesem kaum vernehmlichen Ton: "Fürstlich. Eigentlich habe ich sie für Kagomes Schutz eingestellt, doch dann kam mir diese Idee. Fürs Erste kannst du sie noch eine Weile behalten."  
>Der silberweißhaarige Youkai entdeckte dann seine Mutter in der Menge und ihren finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Deshalb antwortete er dem Jüngeren: "Emi wird den Trick bald durchschaut haben. Ich ...", weiter sprach Sesshomaru nicht.<br>Die Aufmerksamkeit aller wandte sich dem Eingangsbereich zu, wo gerade noch verspätete Gäste erschienen. Ein Wesen zog die Blicke der männlichen Dämonen sofort an. Dort trat neben dem Geschäftsführer der Dinmond Industry ein weiblicher Gast herbei.

Izanami war seit langen nicht mehr so nervös gewesen wie heute Abend. Ein wenig bereute sie es schon, die Einladung angenommen zu haben. Obwohl sie neugierig auf den Rosenkavalier war, so fürchtete sie sich davor, zwischen den falschen Gesichtern der High Society wandeln zu müssen. Dennoch würde sie den Abend mit Würde über sich ergehen lassen. Vielleicht fand sie dadurch auch etwas über sich selbst heraus, ob sie noch immer Abscheu empfand oder sie sich eines Tages ihrer Verantwortung endlich stellen konnte.  
>Mit dieser Entschlossenheit holte sie sich ein Kleid aus dem Schrank, streifte es über und danach frisierte ihr eine geschickte Nachbarin die Haare. Sie beide waren zwar keine engen Freundinnen, doch sie halfen sich gegenseitig in den verschiedenen Lebenslagen.<br>Ihre Nachbarin hatte zwei Kinder und Izanami passte oft auf die beiden liebenswerten Rabauken auf. Nachdem ihre Freundin ihr Glück wünschte, ging sie und die goldblondhaarige Dämonin blieb allein zurück.  
>Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete sie ihr Äußeres.<br>Das Kleid, welches sie trug, bestand aus locker fallendem Material, die oberste Schicht wirkte leicht transparent, darunter gab es mehrere Lagen mit Tüll für mehr Fülle. Der taillierte Schnitt, die freibleibenden Schultern, das weiße Taillenband mit Zierschleife stand ihr hervorragend. Die Farbe des Kleides Royalblau wählte sie bewusst, passend zu ihren Augen. Ergänzt wurde die Eleganz des Kleides mit einer zierlichen Stickerei, bestehend aus dünnen Ranken und kleine Blumen, in deren Mitte weiße Perlen aufgenäht waren. Die hochgesteckten blonden Haare wurden ebenso von einem Perlennetz gehalten. Außer dieser einen zierlichen Kette, das Geschenk ihres verstorbenen Gattens, verzichte Izanami vollkommen auf Schmuck.  
>Kurz danach klingelte es und über die Sprechanlage meldete sich der Fahrer ihres Freundes. Deshalb zögerte Izanami nicht länger und eilte nach unten.<p>

Joel Lafayette, ein etwas kleinerer dicklicher Dämon, bedingt durch die Herkunft seiner Art, sah ihr mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht entgegen. Sein Wesen war schon immer recht offen und man sah ihn selten betrübt. So steckte dessen nette Art, die blonde Youkai auch heute wieder an. Deshalb erwiderte sie das Lächeln ein wenig, als Joel sie in eine Umarmung zog. "Du siehst zauberhaft aus. Die männlichen Dämonen liegen dir heute Abend zu Füßen."  
>"Übertreibe es nicht!", bat Izanami sanft und leicht verlegen.<br>Auf dem Weg zum Anwesen der Taisho befriedigte die Buchhalterin die Neugier ihres Freundes und erklärte, weshalb sie diese Einladung angenommen hatte.  
>"Der Rosenkavalier also", schmunzelte der braunhaarige Dämon, in dessen Haare sich auch anders farbige Strähnen mischten. "Du musst ihn mir unbedingt vorstellen, sobald du weißt, wer er ist. Ich muss ihm danken. Er ist der Erste, der dich aus deinem Kokon lockt."<br>"Joel", knurrte Izanami warnend. Sie musste den Eifer der Geschäftsführer von Dinmond Industry unbedingt bremsen, sonst gab es für ihn den ganzen Abend kein anders Thema.  
>Dieser ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht und erklärte: "Ich verstehe schon. Keine Sorge, mit meiner Verschwiegenheit kannst du rechnen. Wenn jemand den Schritt der Offenbarung gehen wird, dann du."<br>Mehr Worte wechselten sie nicht zu dem Thema. Dankbar, weil Joel ihre Gründe immer noch akzeptierte, konzentrierte sich die Buchhalterin auf das vor ihr liegende.

Bald darauf parkte der Wagen, der Geschäftsführer reichte seiner Begleiterin die Hand, um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen. Kurz danach standen sie einem Wachposten gegenüber, der ihre Einladung überprüfte. Dann wurde sie auch schon durchgelassen, wobei Izanami deutlich merkte, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit man ihr schenkte. Etwas wunderte sie das, da sie eher dem Durchschnitt entsprach. Sie brauchte nur einen Blick über die unzähligen Gäste schweifen lassen, um zu sehen, wie viel Hübschere anwesend waren.  
>Elegante, kostbare Kleider, übertrieben viel Schmuck und stark geschminkte Gesichter zeichneten die meisten Dämoninnen aus. Dagegen wirkte sie eigentlich unscheinbar und blass.<p>

Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass genau diese Andersartigkeit, ihre einfache Natürlichkeit den Blick eines Wesen magisch anzog. Sesshomaru wandte sich an seinen Bruder um mehr Wissen über den Gast zu erlangen: "Wer ist sie?"  
>Doch die Antwort erfolgte von der anderen Seite. Emi kam näher und hörte die Frage. Sie betrachtete die Dämonin und war ebenso überrascht.<br>"Du kennst nicht einmal deine Angestellten. Du enttäuschst mich Sohn." tadelte sie ihren einzigen Nachkommen.  
>Dieser sah seine Mutter an und erläuterte: "Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Da nur Dämonen oder Menschen auf der Gästeliste stehen, die Rang und Namen haben, will ich ihre Herkunft wissen. Denn wie du siehst, hat Izanami eine Einladung."<br>Emi schaute erneut zur Tür. Im ersten Moment hatte sie geglaubt, die Buchhalterin war nur in Begleitung von Joel Lafayette. Doch gerade eben reichte der Wachmann am Eingang der goldblonden Dämonin ihre eigene Karte zurück und ließ sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken durch. Deshalb sagt sie nun zu Sesshomaru: "Ihr habe ich ganz sicher keine gegeben. Ich weiß nicht woher ..."  
>Den Satz konnte sie nicht vollenden, da Inuyasha neben sie trat und erklärte: "Die Einladung habe ich ihr gegeben, weil sie ein Recht hat, hier zu sein. Ohne ihre Mithilfe wären wir bereits völlig am Ende."<br>"Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden oder doch verehrte Mutter?", gab Sesshomaru auf seine spezielle Art seine Zustimmung.  
>Diese funkelte kurz ihren Stiefsohn an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Jetzt verstand sie auch, weshalb der Hanyou einige Einladungen haben wollte, auf der keine Namen standen. Die braunhaarige Dämonin in dem eleganten Abendkleid hatte sicherlich auch eine davon bekommen. Bei dem geheimnisvollen Lächeln des Hanyou wurde der älteren Youkai Etliches klar. Ihre Vermutung wurde nun zur Gewissheit, bei einigen der weiblichen Gäste handelte es ich um getarnte Leibwächterinnen, die ihre Arbeit, wie sie zugeben musste, perfekt erledigten.<p>

"Bei ihr genehmige ich die Ausnahme. Wir verdanken ihr genug." Weil ihr Sohn noch immer nicht den Blick von der Dämonin lassen konnte, fügte Emi eindringlich hinzu: "Schlage sie dir aus dem Kopf. Sie ist nicht standesgemäß."  
>Jetzt hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit Sesshomarus: "Die andern sind es wohl?", entfuhr es ihm.<br>Lächelnd entgegnete Emi: "Natürlich. Für meinen Sohn will ich nur das Beste."  
>Kurz gab der Teilinhaber der Taisho Firma einen abschätzigen Laut von sich. Danach wandte er sich ab, mit dem Vorsatz, einen ruhigen Ort aufsuchen zu können.<br>Mit Grauen dachte er an die schmeichelnden, arroganten oder dummen Dämoninnen, die seine Mutter ständig für ihn aussuchte und ihm vorgestellt hatte. Sie gaben sicherlich perfekte Gefährtinnen ab, würden ihm einen starken Erben schenken. Doch es verlangte ihm nach mehr. Körperliche Anziehungskraft, jemand der sein Leben interessant machte und nicht vorhersehbar. Bisher hatte nicht eine einzige der Anwesenden diesen Anschein erweckt. Doch bei der Buchhalterin war alles anders. Obwohl Sesshomaru sie kannte, so sah er sie jetzt mit anderen Augen. Wenn er Izanamis Auftreten bedachte, so wie sie sich zwischen den Gästen bewegte, hatte es den Anschein, als ob sie in diese Welt hinein geboren wurde. Dennoch gab es einen Unterschied.  
>Gerade ihre schlichte Art ließ sie zwischen den arroganten und selbstgefälligen Wesen anders wirken. Besser oder einfach richtig. Jemand, wie sie gehörte an seine Seite. Nicht nur ihr Aussehen zog ihn an. Nein auch tief in seinem Inneren spürte er diesen Drang, sie besitzen zu wollen. Bereits seit einiger Zeit ahnte er, in Izanami seine zukünftige Gefährtin gefunden zu haben. Ein Gefühl, welches sich jetzt noch verstärkte. Dennoch durfte er nicht direkt vorgehen, da er sie nicht abschrecken wollte.<br>Auch wenn er jetzt erneut von einer schwarzhaarigen Dämonin und ihren Vater, der die Vorzüge einer Tochter gerade zum besten gab, belagert wurde, so behielt Sesshomaru die Buchhalterin weiter im Auge.

Izanami fühlte sich nicht wohl unter den Gästen. Doch das Interesse an ihrem Wesen flaute schnell ab. Ihre unnahbare Art, welche sie an den Tag legte, zeigte schnell Wirkung. Bald darauf merkte sie, weibliche Gäste fanden ein anderes Opfer wesentlich fesselnder. Sie konnte die anwesenden Dämoninnen sehr gut verstehen. Aufgrund seiner Stellung als höchster Dämon, Besitzer eines der größten Konzerne und vor allem sehr vermögend war Sesshomaru Taisho eine der besten Partien auf dem Heiratsmarkt. Zudem noch gut aussehend, eine Eigenschaft, die viele schätzten, war es deshalb kein Wunder.  
>Izanami konnte im Gesicht des Youkai nicht ablesen, was dieser bei der Aufmerksamkeit welche seine Person bekam, dachte. Dessen Miene war starr und die Augen wirkten kalt. Doch dann begegneten sich ihre Blicke kurz und die Maske fiel den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie entdeckte so etwas wie Sympathie und kurzzeitig ein wenig Wärme.<br>Der Hauch des Augenblickes verflog und Izanami war sich nicht einmal sicher, das es ihr gegolten hatte. Sie wandte sich um und verließ den Raum um hinaus in den Garten zugehen. Sie brauchte etwas frische Luft.

Der Rasen direkt vor dem Haus und die sich daneben befindliche Terrasse, erstrahlten in hellem Licht. Bunte Lampions schmückten die Umgebung und auf dem Wasser des Pools schwammen zahlreiche Kerzen. Auch hier eilten zahlreiche Diener zwischen den Gästen umher, um deren Wünsche zu erfüllen. Deshalb ging Izanami weiter bis zum Rand der Terrasse. Von hier hatte sie einen guten Überblick und so ließ sie ihre Sinne schweifen, doch nichts verriet ihr, ob der Rosenkavalier hier weilte. Den schwachen Geruch, den sie mit ihm, aus dessen kurzen Anwesenheit in ihrem Büro mit dem Unbekannten in Verbindung brachte, fehlte hier oder es gelang ihr nicht ihn aus den vielen andere Gerüchen heraus zu filtern. Nach einer Weile wandte sie sich um und verließ das beleuchtete Gebiet am Haus.

Eine Weile schlenderte die Youkai über die künstlich angelegten Wege und bewunderte die kunstvollen Flächen. Gärtner, die ihr Handwerk verstanden, leisteten gute Arbeit. Nur wenig später langte Izanami an einem Pavillon an. Das Bild änderte sich, alles war in diesem Teil wesentlich mehr naturbelassen. Gebüsch, unzählige duftende Blüten und hohe Gräser zierten die Beete. Am Spalier des Pavillons direkt vor ihr rankten sich Passionsblumen, Clematis und weitere blühenden Kletterpflanzen. Die Luft war geschwängert von dem Duft der unzähligen Blüten. Am Tag musste es hier eine große Anzahl von Schmetterlingen, Bienen oder anderen Insekten geben, die den süßen Nektar sammelten. Es war ein Ort, an dem sie sich wohlfühlen würde. Sie genoss die Ruhe und Schönheit des Fleckens.  
>Vermutlich, weil sie sich so in Gedanken befand, merkte sie erst im letzten Augenblick, wie jemand hinter ihr auftauchte. Diese Fremde stand plötzlich nah bei ihr, sodass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Mit leiser Stimme flüsterte ihr Verfolger: "Deine Begleitung ändert nichts daran. Du gehörst mir."<br>Dann spürte Izanami eine sanfte Berührung in ihrem Nacken, beinahe wie eine zärtliche Liebkosung. Die Dämonin versuchte, alle Gerüche auszublenden und sich nur auf den des Fremden zu konzentrieren. Doch es misslang, zu intensiv rochen die Blumen ringsumher.  
>"Wer bist du?", fragte die Hundedämonin und drehte sich schnell um. Doch sie war allein. Als sie einen Schritt tat, entdeckte sie vor sich auf dem Boden eine einzelne rote Rose, ähnlich wie die Blumen welche der Unbekannte auf ihren Schreibtisch stellte. Schnell hob sie die Blüte auf und eilte den Weg entlang, um doch noch von dem Rosenkavalier eine Spur zu finden.<br>Auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus befanden sich zu viele Gäste und niemand erweckte den Anschein, gerade aus den Tiefen des Parks gekommen zu sein. Enttäuscht musste die Dämonin feststellen, ihn verloren zu haben.

Izanami ahnte nicht, das sich dieser nicht entfernt hatte, sondern ganz in der Nähe verborgen hinter Gesträuch stand und sie beobachtete. Da Sesshomaru immer wusste, was die goldblonde Youkai gerade tat, weil er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, sah er auch, wie sie sich entfernte. Es gelang ihm, den beiden Dämoninnen welche ihn gerade belagerten, zu entkommen. Über einen Nebenausgang verließ er die Villa und schon konnte der Inhaber der Taisho Firma Izanamis Geruch aufnehmen. Bald darauf sah er sie in der Nähe eines Pavillon in Gedanken versunken stehen. Der ideale Ort sich ihr zu nähern. Deshalb brach Sesshomaru eine Blüte ab und trat hinter sie. Tief atmete er den Geruch seiner zukünftigen Gefährtin ein. Er war berauschend und weckte in ihm Wünsche. Doch er berührte sie nur zart mit der Blüte, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, und bevor sie sich von dem Moment der Überraschung erholt hatte, verschwand Sesshomaru im Dunkeln.  
>Dann stand er neben einem Strauch Rosen, betrachtete die herabgefallenen Blütenblätter auf dem Gehweg.<p>

Es hatte ihm große Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, Izanami nicht einfach in die Arme zuziehen, um sie zu küssen. Doch jetzt in Gedanken ging er bereits weiter und stellte sich vor, wie er sie berührte. Seine Hände befühlten ihren Körper, seine Lippen liebkosten ihre Haut oder er berührte mit den samtweichen Blättern einer Rose Izanamis Nacken, ihre Schulter, ließ sie über ihre runden Brüste wandern. Er würde sie Schritt für Schritt verführen und so ihr Interesse wecken.  
>Jetzt bückte er sich, nahm eine Handvoll der Blütenblätter auf und ließ sie sich vom Wind von der Hand wehen. In diesem Augenblick reifte in ihm die Idee für seine nächste Handlung. Die Gewissheit, das seine Pläne von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden begleitete ihn. Niemand konnte ihm widerstehen und Izanami bildete da keine Ausnahme. Sie war sein, nur wusste sie es noch nicht.<p>

... tbc ...

Wenn Sess etwas zu merkwürdig wird, sagt es mir ruhig.

5. Kapitel - Gerüchte

Klatsch und Gerüchte bleiben nie aus. Eines davon bringt Inuyasha in eine beinahe missliche Lage, als er sich fast verrät. Zumindest muss er seiner Gefährtin Rede und Antwort stehen.


	5. Gerüchte

Takeru Krieger, Berg

**5. Kapitel - Gerüchte**

Inuyasha stand in der Nähe der großen zweiflügeligen Terrassentür, als Izanami wieder in den Saal trat. Nachdenklich blieb die Dämonin stehen und roch an einer Rosenblüte. Der Hanyou ging näher zu ihr und wollte wissen: "Hat er sich dir genähert?"  
>Die Buchhalterin schreckte leicht auf, lächelte dann versonnen und berichtete: "Leider hat sich der Rosenkavalier nicht zu erkennen gegeben. Seinen Geruch konnte ich auch nicht zuordnen, da Blumendüfte ihn überlagerten. Also ist mir seine Identität noch immer verwehrt."<br>Mit einem leichten Deuten auf die Blüten in der Hand der blondhaarigen Youkai fragte Inuyasha: "Die Rose ..."  
>"... lag auf dem Gehweg", unterbrach Izanami ihn einfach.<br>Unauffällig sah sich der silberweißhaarige Halbdämon im Raum um und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Bruder. Dieser trat durch einen versteckten Seiteneingang gerade in das Haus herein. Kurz trafen sich die Blicke der beiden, wobei der eine wissend und der Andere warnend schaute, sodass Kagomes Gefährte sich an die Angestellte wandte und nur vermutete: "Ein Gärtner kann sie auch verloren haben." Danach ließ er sich die Blüte geben um sie in eine Vase zustellen. Nur wenig später überreichte ein Diener sie dem Chauffeur von Joels Wagen, der den Auftrag bekam, sie wieder Izanami auszuhändigen.

Während die Buchhalterin mit einigen Gästen plauderte, bemerkte Inuyasha nicht, wie er heimlich von seiner Frau beobachtete wurde. Die offensichtliche Vertrautheit ihres Ehemannes mit der Dämonin versetzte Kagome einen leichten Stich. Der Hauch von Eifersucht und ein wenig Angst schlich sich in ihr Herz. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob sich die beiden Nahe standen. Inuyasha und sie hatten nicht viel über die letzten 500 Jahre gesprochen. Gab es da andere Wesen in dessen Leben. Immerhin war es eine lange Zeit und so zweifelte sie jetzt an seiner Treue. Kagomes Sicht verschwamm etwas und Tränen stiegen auf, deshalb wandte sie sich für einen Moment ab, um sich zu fangen. Ihr emotionaler Ausbruch lag sicherlich an den Hormonveränderungen bedingt durch die Schwangerschaft.  
>Plötzlich erklang eine leise Stimme neben ihr: "Es gab keine Anderen, nicht einmal Konkubinen."<br>Die schwarzhaarige Juwelenmiko fuhr herum und sah den Sprecher an. Inuyashas Leibwächter stand neben ihr und fuhr gleich erklärend fort: "Ihr Gefährte hat alle Versuche unserer Fürstin verhemmt abgelehnt, sich anderweitig zu binden. Er ging sogar soweit, ihr zu drohen. Da ich meinen Herrn seit fast 500 Jahre diene weiß ich das ihn andere weibliche Wesen nie interessiert haben."  
>"Danke", murmelte Kagome und sah dann erneut zu ihrem Ehemann. Sie schalt sich gerade innerlich selbst, doch aufgrund von Inuyashas Vergangenheit mit Kikyou tauchten die Zweifel gelegentlich auf.<p>

Der Hanyou ahnte nichts von dem kurzen Zwiespalt seiner Gefährtin und wie sein Verhalten Izanami gegenüber auf andere wirkte. Hinter ihm stand plötzlich sein älterer Bruder. Wenn dieser auch sehr leise, nur für seine Ohren zu vernehmen sprach, so konnte Inuyasha doch die deutliche Kälte darin spüren.  
>"Meine verehrte Mutter ist nicht in der Nähe. Also, ich verlange die Wahrheit!", war alles, was Sesshomaru forderte.<br>Der Hanyou seufzte innerlich. Doch er sagte nur: "Ich schulde Izanami einen Ehemann", für einen Moment unterbrach er sich um mehr Gewicht in den zweiten Satz zulegen: "Wir schulden ihr einen."  
>Mit schmalen goldenen Augen betrachtete der Youkai mit der Mondsichel auf der Stirn seinen Bruder. Er kannte den Jüngeren inzwischen lange genug, um die Anzeichen zu deuten. Deshalb hakte er noch einmal nach: "Was verschweigst du?"<br>Sorgfältig sah sich Inuyasha um, doch kein Lauscher weilte in der näheren Umgebung: So erklärte er: "Sie ist die Witwe deines Leibwächters Takeru. Natürlich hast du es nicht gewusst. Der Dämon ist für dich gestorben und du kennst nicht einmal dessen Familie."  
>Sesshomaru blickte ebenso im Saal umher. Bei den Worten des Jüngeren fuhr er herum und sah den Hanyou an. Nur zu deutlich hat er den Tadel in dessen Stimme gehört.<p>

Jetzt versuchte sich Sesshomaru zu erinnern, dachte an den verhängnisvollen Tag vor fast drei Jahren zurück. Sie weilten bei einer Geschäftseröffnung, als es plötzlich einen Tumult gab. Inuyasha und er versuchten dem auszuweichen, doch mehrere Drachendämonen tauchten vor ihnen auf. Alles geschah danach blitzschnell, sodass kaum Zeit zum Handeln blieb. Sein Leibwächter reagierte dennoch und konnte einen hinterhältigen Anschlag auf das Leben seines Herrn abwehren. Leider wurde Takeru dabei tödlich getroffen und der Youkai starb in seinen Armen. Gleich danach waren die Angreifer verschwunden. Die beiden Brüder blieben unverletzt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verhielten sich die Drachen immer friedlich, doch der Anschlag war eine eindeutige Kriegserklärung gewesen, obwohl es seitdem keine weiteren Konflikte zu verzeichnen gab. Der Tod seines Leibwächters hatte Sesshomaru schwer getroffen, da er den Dämon seit seiner Kindheit kannte. Er gab seiner Sekretärin den Auftrag der Familie seines Untergebenen eine Beileidskarte zu schicken, blieb aber der Beerdigung fern und schürzte dringende Geschäfte vor. Erst etliche Tage später suchte er das Grab auf und legte dort eine einzelne Calla nieder. Seine wahren Beweggründe teilte er keiner Seele mit.  
>Soviel er sich erinnerte, war Inuyasha zu der Beerdigung gegangen und musste dadurch von Izanami erfahren haben. Der Geschäftsinhaber kannte die Eltern des Leibwächters, aber von einer Gefährtin hatte er keine Ahnung.<br>Schon längst stand der Hundedämon wieder mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. Welche Gefühle die Worte seines kleinen Bruders ihn ihm ausgelöst hatten, ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Doch der Hauch von Schuld schlich sich bei Sesshomaru ein. Nicht nur er verdankte Takeru viel auch das westliche Reich würde es nicht mehr geben ohne den Einsatz des treuen Soldaten.

Die Stimme des Halbdämons riss Sesshomaru aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser sprach eine seiner Vermutungen aus und fügte noch erklärend hinzu: "Wenn du es nicht weißt, muss Takeru sehr verschwiegen gewesen sein. Sie waren nur wenige Jahre miteinander verbunden, fünf oder sechs. Izanami steht nicht gern im Mittelpunkt, sie bevorzugt ein zurückgezogenes Leben. Takeru hat es offenbar akzeptiert. Durch den Tod ihres Gefährten brauchte sie jedoch Geld und suchte einen Job, so bewarb sie sich bei uns. Ihre Referenzen waren hervorragend und auch du musst zugeben, sie verrichtet ihre Arbeit ohne das wir etwas zu beanstanden haben."  
>"Ihre Arbeit ist tadellos", gab der Hundedämon zu.<br>Neugierig und in Andeutungen versteckt fragte Inuyasha: "Sie gefällt dir, weshalb wirbst du dann nicht um sie?"  
>Leider bekam er keine Antwort darauf. Der Ältere ging einfach, nachdem er noch einen undefinierbaren Blick auf den Bruder geworfen hatte.<p>

Offensichtlich war Inuyasha nicht aufmerksam genug geblieben, da es doch einen heimlichen Lauscher in der Nähe geben hatte. Im nächsten Moment sagte nämlich eine Stimme unmittelbaren neben ihm: "Mister Taisho, ist meine Vermutung richtig? Sie wissen mehr über Izanami, als sie zugeben und wenn dem so ist, danke ich ihnen. Doch anderseits wäre eine Fusion unserer beiden Unternehmen Ideal oder nicht?"  
>Ohne lange zu überlegen, erwiderte Inuyasha: "Genau darin liegt das Problem. Sicherlich stimmen sie mir zu Joel. Izanami will um ihretwillen geliebt werden, doch wie kann sie sich dessen sicher sein, wenn Sesshomaru weiß, wer sie ist. Mein Bruder hat Interesse an ihr und er gibt nicht auf."<br>Mit einem leichten Lächeln begann der amerikanische Hundedämon wissend: "In dem Punkt stimme ich ihnen zu. Er ist der Rosenkavalier." Den Blick, mit dem er bedacht wurde, veranlasste ihn noch einige Worte zusagen. Abwehrend hob der Geschäftsführer von Dinmond Industry die Hand: "Keine Sorge, dieses Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Sie soll es selbst herausfinden."  
>Mehr als einen dankbaren Blick erlaubte sich Inuyasha nicht. Sie beobachteten eine Weile die Gäste und erst viel später murmelte der Hanyou nachdenklich: "Sie kann nicht ewig vor der Verantwortung davon laufen. Ich habe es versucht und dennoch ...", den Rest ließ er ungesagt.<br>Joel verstand ihn auch so. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich um und sagte nur noch wenige Worte schon halb im Gehen: "Das sage ich ihr auch immer. Eines Tages ..."

Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich Joel und Izanami von allen und strebten dem Ausgang zu. Dabei passierte die junge Dämonin Sesshomaru. Da sie sich bereits von ihm mit einer höflichen, wie in Japan oft üblich, Verbeugung verabschiedet hatte, widmete sie ihm jetzt keinen weiteren Blick. Dennoch musste sie sehr Nahe an ihm vorbeigehen. Erst einige Schritte entfernt fiel Izanami plötzlich etwas auf. Der Duft nach Rosen. Ihre Schritte stockten und sie sah sich in der Nähe um. Nicht eine einzige Blüte entdeckte sie von dieser Pflanze. Deshalb konnte nur ...?  
>Sie folgte ihren Überlegungen nicht weiter, sondern fuhr blitzschnell herum und richtete ihren Blick auf Sesshomaru. Die goldenen Augen musterten sie und der zarte Geruch ging eindeutig von ihm aus. Dabei handelte es sich nicht um Rosenöl oder Parfüm, was durch Zufall an dem Youkai haften könnte, durch Kontakt mit einem weiblichen Wesen. Nein es handelte sich eindeutig um den unverfälschten Geruch, der den zarten samtigen Blüten zu eigen war.<br>Diese Erkenntnis löste in ihr ein leichtes Kribbeln, ein kaum wahrnehmbares, Schmetterlings ähnliches Flattern in ihrem Bauch aus. Doch auch äußerlich wurde es an Izanamis Reaktion bemerkbar. Erstaunen, Erkenntnis und dann ohne es zu wollen, zeigte sich Freude in den sanften Augen.  
>Ihr Blick wurde erwidert und was die Dämonin bei Sesshomaru sah, verwirrte sie einen Moment. Es war seltsam und nie hatte sie geglaubt bei dem immer kühlen und sehr beherrschten Youkai, diese Gesten zu sehen. Für einen Moment erlaubte der Geschäftsführer der Taisho Firma einen Blick in sein Innerstes. Dort fand sie Interesse an ihrem Wesen, Sehnsucht und gleichzeitig Einsamkeit. Gefühle, welche auch Izanami beherrschten. Doch der winzige Augenblick ging viel zu schnell vorüber und nichts Greifbares blieb zurück.<p>

Joel bemerkte das Zögern seiner Freundin und wartete auf sie. Leise sprach er ihren Namen und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken.  
>Sie drehte sich ihm zu, schloss die Distanz auf und sagte nur: "Gehen wir!"<br>Sobald sich Izanami umgewandt hatte, änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des silberweißhaarigen Youkai. Eine zufriedene Miene und ein überlegendes Lächeln ersetzte kurz seinen ansonsten gleichgültigen Ausdruck.

Im Wagen auf dem Heimweg fragte der Geschäftsführer von Dinmond Industry neugierig: "Hast du herausgefunden, wer dein heimlicher Verehrer ist?"  
>Die blonde Dämonin berichtete ihrem Freund von der Begegnung und sagte zum Schluss: "Er hat sich mir noch immer nicht offenbart."<br>Doch in Gedanken dachte sie immer wieder an Sesshomaru. Weshalb ausgerechnet dieser Dämon. Ein einfacher Angestellter oder Leibwächter wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Doch sie musste die Aufmerksamkeit des höchsten Wesens erlangen und sollte sie seinem Werben jemals nachgeben, würde ihr genau das Leben bevorstehen, welchem sie seit Jahren versuchte zu entfliehen. Dadurch geriet sie in einen Zwiespalt. Kaum 3 Jahre war es erst her, seit ihr Gefährte in Ausübung seiner Pflicht umkam und deshalb trauerte sie um ihn. Einen niederen Dämon abzuweisen, würde ihr sicherlich nicht schwerfallen. Doch bei ihm? Sesshomaru hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, was ihr Angst machte. Vermutlich würde er nicht aufgeben, egal welche Argumente sie anbrachte. Die Worte, die sie im Garten von ihm hörte, hatten sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben. Irgendwo in ihr gab es eine kleine Stimme, die sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Ob Sesshomarus Interesse wirklich echt war, blieb abzuwarten. Für einen Moment, als sie Joel zur Ausgangstür folgte, konnte sie mithilfe eines Spiegels einen letzten Blick auf den Herrn der Hundedämonen erhaschen und dessen Ausdruck jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie interpretierte es, als ob der Jäger sich seiner Beute sehr sicher war. Dieses Spiel beherrschte sie genauso gut und fasste einen Entschluss. Fürs Erste wollte sie den Festen von Emi fernbleiben und würde darauf warten, was der silberweißhaarige Hundedämon als nächstes unternahm. Auf diese Art und Weise forderte sie ihn heraus.

In den nächsten Wochen veranstaltete Emi weitere Dinnerpartys oder gab Empfänge, jedoch nur noch in einem kleineren Rahmen. Dabei handelte es sich um ausgesuchte Gäste, in der Hoffnung Sesshomaru würde endlich gefallen an einer Dämonin finden. Doch ihr Sohn wollte es ihr keineswegs leicht machen und sie fürchtete sogar, er würde sich noch einmal auf einen Menschen einlassen. Diese Seite hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt und konnte jederzeit wieder bei Sesshomaru durchbrechen. Deshalb behielt sie ihr einziges Kind genau im Auge und beobachtet oft misstrauisch sein Engagement für die Firma. Immer wieder musste sie feststellen, dass nicht nur er länger arbeitete. Auch die Buchhalterin und ihr Stiefsohn Inuyasha verbrachten viel Zeit in den Büros.  
>So dauerte es nicht lange bis Hausangestellte und Mitarbeiter sich darüber unterhielten, Vermutungen anstellten und Gerüchte verbreiteten. Emi kam dies auch zu Ohren und sie zog ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen.<br>Die Einzige, welche glücklicherweise lange Zeit darüber nichts hörte, war Kagome. Die zukünftige Mutter verstand Inuyasha und freute sich, weil ihr Ehemann sich so für die Firma einsetzte und alles versuchte, um das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Außerdem konnte sie in Ruhe Babysachen einkaufen, wobei der Leibwächter ihres Gefährten sie unterstützte.

Etwa einen Monat später lud Emi erneut Gäste ein. An diesem Tag stand die Daiyoukai grübelnd am Fenster. Lange konnte sie diese Party nicht mehr ausrichten, denn ihr eigenes Privatvermögen ging langsam zur Neige. An die Gelder der Familie ließ Sesshomaru sie nicht zugreifen, das hatte er ihr mit einem kleinen triumphierenden Lächeln zu verstehen gegeben. Bei Inuyasha stieß Emi ebenso auf taube Ohren. Alles, was ihr blieb, war ihren wertvollen Schmuck zu verkaufen. Aufgrund des Alters brachte er sicherlich eine Menge ein. Doch sie hatte sich von keinem der Stücke trennen können, jedes Teil barg Erinnerungen. Die silberweißhaarige Hundedämonin zweifelte inzwischen am Erfolg und befürchtete es könnte alles nur in einer Blamage enden. Ganz besonders wenn Sesshomaru genauso hartnäckig wie Inuyasha war.  
>Die ehemalige Fürstin des westlichen Reiches ging zu einem kleinen Tisch und öffnete eines der Kästchen. Hier lagen drei Schmuckstücke drin, Geschenke von den drei Dämonen, denen sie ihr Vertrauen und ihren Körper geschenkt hatte. Inu no Taisho oder Taro, wie man ihren ersten Gemahl immer nannte, überreichte ihr in der Nacht der Vermählung eine kostbare Kette. Von ihrem zweiten Gefährten, dem General bekam sie ein Armband. Kurz bevor Hiroki verschwand, verbrachten sie die Nacht miteinander.<br>Der Dämon hielt um ihre Hand an, und als sie zustimmte, übergab er ihr den dritten Gegenstand in der Schachtel, einen zierlichen Ring mit einem kleinen Rubinherz. Ein Zeichen seiner Liebe und Zuneigung. Danach speisten sie zusammen, tranken Wein und bald darauf suchten sie ihr gemeinsames Lager auf. Hiroki benahm sich in dieser Nacht fast so, als ob er Emi nie wieder sehen würde. Er schenkte ihr Zärtlichkeiten und Vereinigte sich mehrmals mit ihr. Jetzt bei den Erinnerungen an diese Momente bekam Emi wieder dieses flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie schob es zwar auf die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage, doch was wenn ...? Den Gedanken wollte sie nicht verfolgen, dennoch nahm sie sich vor, ihrem Verdacht nachzugehen. Sie brauchte Gewissheit, bevor sie ihren Söhnen die nächste Hiobsbotschaft mitteilte.  
>Bald darauf kleidete sie sich um, da die ersten Gäste bald eintreffen müssten.<p>

Die Feierlichkeit verlief relativ ruhig, da wesentlich weniger Gäste anwesend waren, als eingeladen wurden. Etliche Dämoninnen hielten ihr Kommen für Zeitverschwendung, weil Sesshomaru offenbar nicht geneigt war, eine Gefährtin zu wählen.  
>Diesmal war auch wieder Joel Lafayette zugegen. Er nutzte ebenso wie andere männliche Dämonen die Gelegenheit, sich nach einer geeigneten Partnerin umzusehen. Mehrmals an diesem Abend fragte man ihn nach seiner Begleitung von dem anderen Fest.<br>Immer wieder erklärte er ruhig, dass er und Izanami nur Freunde waren. Vor Jahren, noch bevor die goldblonde Dämonin den Bund mit Takeru einging, hatte Joel um ihre Hand angehalten, sie lehnte damals ab und er akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung. Ein zweites Mal würde er nicht fragen, im Gegenteil, wenn es einen Weg gab, das Izanami zusammen mit Sesshomaru ihr Glück finden konnte würde er seine Freundin in die richtige Richtung lenken. Kurz lächelte er bei dem Gedanken, er war romantisch veranlagt und vielleicht fielen ihm ein oder zwei Sachen ein, wie er diese Angelegenheit unterstützen konnte.  
>Im nächsten Moment wurde er von jemand angesprochen. Der Dämon arbeitete nicht nur für eines der größten Klatschblätter im Land, sondern es gehörte ihm auch noch. Der Panther wollte wissen: "Es ist immer wieder schön dich zutreffen Joel. Doch ich bin immer noch enttäuscht. Seit Jahren warte ich auf die große Sensation. Die verschollene Dinmond Erbin. Man könnte glauben, sie existiert gar nicht."<br>Der dickliche Hundedämon atmete erst einmal tief durch und wappnete sich, weil er wusste, so leicht ließ die Katze nicht locker. Dann antwortete er: "Unsere Anwälte sind immer noch auf der Suche. Unser verstorbener Herr machte leider keine genaueren Angaben über seine Gefährtin."  
>"Ihr wolltet sagen Geliebte", unterbrach ein Hasendämon das Gespräch unhöflich."<br>Doch Joel entgegnete sofort: "Nein, es gibt offizielle Heiratsdokumente und eine Geburtsurkunde des Kindes, die alles legalisieren. Leider wechselte die Dämonin ihren Namen und tauchte unter. Offenbar hatte sie später ein weiteres Mal einen neuen Namen angenommen und danach verliert sich die Spur. Inzwischen müsste die Tochter erwachsen sein, alt genug um laut testamentarischer Verfügung ihr Erbe anzutreten."  
>"Doch die Spur ist kalt", schlussfolgerte der Reporter.<br>"Leider", bestätigte der Geschäftsführer von Dinmond Industry und blickte zu Inuyasha hinüber. Dessen Ohren zuckten verdächtig, als ob er lauschte. Während sich der Panther zusammen mit dem Hasendämon enttäuscht entfernte, trat der Hanyou näher und murmelte: "Wie lange würde die Katze wohl brauchen, wenn er Details kennt."  
>"Nicht lange fürchte ich. Immerhin haben sie die Wahrheit auch herausgefunden", kam es von Joel.<br>Gerade traten Emi und Sesshomaru näher. Viele der Gäste waren bereits gegangen und nur enge Vertraute blieben zurück.  
>Die einzige weibliche Dämonin in der Runde äußerte: "Dem Gesichtsausdruck des Panthers zu folge geht er heute ohne eine große Sensation nach Hause. Dennoch schien er das Gespräch mit funkelnden Augen verfolgt zu haben. Ihr wollt uns wohl nicht einweihen?"<br>Deshalb gab Joel an: "Wir haben gerade über die verschollene Erbin des Dinmond Konzern gesprochen."  
>Emi nahm das Thema sofort auf: "Über sie gibt es viele Gerüchte. Man könnte fast meinen sie ist ein lebender Mythos. Ihrer Mutter bin ich zwar nie begegnet aber ich kannte den japanischen Teil ihrer Vorfahren. Alle weiblichen Wesen dieser Familie waren nicht nur schön, sondern zählten ebenso wie unsere Familie zu den stärksten unter den Hundedämonen. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, hat sie eine gute Ausbildung genossen."<br>Da Joel das mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte, drehte sich Emi um und sah ihr einziges Kind an: "Die Dinmond Erbin wäre als Gefährtin für dich perfekt."  
>"Nein und das ist mein letztes Wort dazu. Verehrte Mutter", gab Sesshomaru darauf eine scharfe Entgegnung.<br>Emi seufzte und legte dann erst richtig los: "Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du ein Auge auf die Buchhalterin geworfen hast. Ich erwähnte bereits einmal, sie ist nicht standesgemäß. Eine kleine Angestellte, die verwitwete Gefährtin deines Leibwächters. Eine Dämonin ohne tadellose Herkunft. Du weißt nicht einmal etwas über sie. Vielleicht ist ihr Blut sogar unrein."  
>Inuyasha hatte große Mühe sich zurückzuhalten, er wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Joel. Der Geschäftsführer von Dinmond Industry verfolgte das Gespräch sehr gelassen, sogar leicht amüsiert aber dies entsprach auch seinem Wesen. Im Gegenteil zu ihm versuchte der Hanyou sich nicht zu verraten, vor allem da Sesshomarus Mutter noch weiter sprach.<br>"Die letzten drei Wochen habe ich euch genau im Auge behalten. Die Blicke, mit denen du Izanami betrachtest, sobald du dich unbeobachtet fühlst. Du hast sie dir in den Kopf gesetzt."  
>Genau diesen Moment musste Kagome wählen, um hereinzukommen. Während sie ihrem Gefährten den von ihm verlangten Tee reichte, lehnte sie sich an ihn und lauschte Emis nächsten Worten.<br>"Angeblich arbeitet ihr noch bis spät in die Nacht um das Imperium zu retten. Doch in Wirklichkeit umgarnst du die Buchhalterin, flüsterst ihr Dinge ins Ohr, damit sie dir nachgibt und deine Gefährtin wird. Denkst du, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du der Rosenkavalier bist. Was ich jedoch erbärmlich finde, du schiebst deinen Bruder vor und lässt zu, dass jeder glaubt, er hat eine Affäre mit Izanami."

Inuyasha entfuhr ein undefinierbarer Laut, was dazu führte, dass er sich am Tee verschluckte, da er gerade davon trank. Dann fing er sich ganz schnell und schimpfte, um abzulenken: "Der Tee ist viel zu heiß. Eigentlich müssten die Angestellten wissen, dass ich mein Getränk nur lauwarm genießen will. Unfähige Diener."  
>Danach wandte er sich an Emi und bat: "Entschuldigt mich. Ich muss in die Küche, um dem Personal einen Vortrag zu halten!", diese Worte meinte er ernst, da er im nächsten Moment tatsächlich ging.<br>Kagome sah ihren Ehemann erstaunt an. Gerade eben hatte sie ihm das Teeglas persönlich gereicht und der Inhalt war definitiv nicht zu heiß. Ihrer Ansicht war es die perfekte Temperatur, so wie der Hanyou sein Getränk immer genoss. Außerdem gaben ihr Emis Worte zu denken, da war wieder der Hauch der Eifersucht. Als Kagome den Kopf hob, traf ihr Blick den des Leibwächters. Dieser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, um der jungen Frau eine Botschaft zu schicken. Offenbar folgte der Wachmann wieder einmal ihren Gedanken und ahnte ihre Befürchtungen im voraus. Etwas stimmte nicht und für die Schwangere gab es nur einen Weg um Aufklärung zu finden.

Kagome folgte unmittelbar ihrem Gefährten: "Inuyasha warte!", bat sie gleich darauf. Der Hanyou blieb stehen und sah ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
>"Was ist Kagome?", wollte er wissen, wobei er seine Ungeduld nicht einmal verschleierte.<br>Die Schwarzhaarige sah sich im Gang um, ob sie tatsächlich allein waren. Dann schweifte ihr Blick zurück zu ihren Ehemann. Im nächsten Augenblick kamen Worte aus ihrem Mund, die Sesshomarus Bruder seit 500 Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. "Inuyasha mach Platz!"  
>Ein knurrender Laut drang aus der Kehle des Hundehanyou, während er durch die Macht der Kette unfreiwillig zu Boden gerissen wurde. Zwar war es nicht so heftig, wie früher aber die Wirkung des Rosenkranzes konnte er nicht verhindern. "Manno, was soll das denn?", protestierte er sofort. Er war sich überhaupt keiner Schuld bewusst und dachte im Moment nicht an die Gerüchte.<br>Da sagte seine Gefährtin: "Das hast du verdient, weil du Geheimnisse vor mir hast", zum Schluss fügte die Schwarzhaarige mit Nachdruck noch an: " ... und sie haben mit Izanami zu tun. Leugne es erst gar nicht!"  
>"Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", verteidigte er sich.<br>Doch Kagome ließ nicht locker: "Ist es nicht? Dann raus mit der Wahrheit. Ist sie deine Geliebte?"  
>"Nein", ließ der Hanyou verlauten. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Frau änderte sich nicht. Sie wirkte gerade sehr verletzt und es erinnerte Inuyasha an ihre Zeit, als Kikyou zwischen ihrem Glück stand. Aus diesem Grund wurde er genauer: "Nein, ich habe keine Affäre mit ihr."<br>Dann packte er seine Frau am Handgelenk und zog sie in eines der Zimmer. Zusammen ließen sie sich auf einem Sofa nieder. Während er die Hand der Schwangeren nicht losließ, berichtete Inuyasha: "Es geht um Sesshomaru. Er hat nicht nur Interesse an Izanami, sondern er will sie als seine Gefährtin."  
>"Oh", entfuhr es der jungen Frau. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und schämte sich etwas für ihre leichte Eifersucht. Dabei war glücklicherweise alle ganz anders. Dennoch sprach sie eine weitere Vermutung aus: "Da gibt es noch mehr?"<br>Ehrlich antwortete der Hanyou: "Da gibt es noch mehr. In diesem Punkt musst du mir aber vertrauen, da ich noch nicht darüber sprechen kann."  
>Doch die Schwarzhaarige verblüffte ihren Ehemann mit ihren nächsten Worten: "Weil Izanami die verschollene Erbin ist."<br>"Em ja", stimmte Inuyasha zögerlich zu und blickte die junge Frau mit großen Augen an, einen leicht verwirrten Ausdruck darin. Vor allem als Kagome weiter sprach: "Weder Sesshomaru noch Emi wissen davon. Du musst keine Angst haben, das behalte ich für mich. Sicherlich ist Emis Ausdruck köstlich, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfährt."  
>Mehr wurde nicht zwischen ihnen besprochen, da der Hanyou seiner Gefährtin bewies, wem sein Herz gehörte.<p>

In dem großen Empfangsaal blieben drei Dämonen zurück. Als ob Inuyashas Verschwinden der Auslöser war, zwischen ihnen herrschte plötzlich Schweigen. Doch dann begann der silberweißhaarige Youkai zusprechen, wobei er seine dämonische Energie etwas ansteigen ließ, um seinem Unmut mehr Gewicht zu verleihen: "Jemand wie du, verehrte Mutter, sollte wissen, wann er zu schweigen hat. Mit deinen falschen Vermutungen gibst du den Gerüchten noch mehr Nahrung. Das Einzige was Inuyasha und Izanami zusammen tun, ist das Geld zu finden, welches dein Liebhaber veruntreut hat. Falls ich Interesse an der Buchhalterin habe, verstecke ich mich nicht hinter meinem Bruder, sondern werbe persönlich um sie", eigentlich wollte er es damit bewenden lassen, doch Emi öffnete ihren Mund, sodass Sesshomaru noch hinzufügte: "Bis jetzt ist mir nur bekannt, dass sie eine neue Beziehung ablehnt, weil sie immer noch um Takeru trauert. Deshalb begnüge dich mit dem Wissen, das ich chancenlos bin."  
>Was er wirklich über die Angelegenheit dachte, verschwieg er, da er fest davon überzeugt war, seine Hartnäckigkeit zahlt sich irgendwann aus.<p>

Emi hegte ähnliche Gedanken, der Vater der beiden Brüder war auch stur. Leise murmelte sie im Gehen: "Wenigsten ist Izanami kein Mensch."

Der andere noch anwesende Hundedämon hatte sich inzwischen von einem Diener Papier und Stift geben lassen und einige Dinge notiert. Gerade als Sesshomaru sich ebenfalls zum gehen wandte, beendete er seine schriftlichen Ausführungen. Er machte einen größeren Schritt, der bei Joel etwas plump wirkte und bat: "Verzeiht Inu no Taisho!"

Der silberweißhaarige Daiyoukai blieb stehen und drehte sich abrupt um. Den Blick, mit welchem er den Geschäftsführer von Dinmond Industry bedachte konnte, man fast als mörderisch bezeichnen.  
>"Was ist das?", kam es ungehalten von dem Angesprochenen.<br>Joel lächelte verschwörerisch und sagte nur: "Lest es Herr!", danach verbeugte er sich höflich und fügte an: "Ich erlaube mir nun, mich zu entfernen."  
>Der Geschäftsführer setzte seine Worte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in die Tat um und verließ das Anwesen, gleichzeitig trällerte er die romantische Melodie eines alten Liebesliedes.<br>Sesshomaru sah ihm hinterher, faltete den Zettel auseinander und las Stichpunkt artig aufgeführte Worte: Lieblingsrestaurant, Lieblingsessen, Lieblingsblumen, Farben, Musik und noch weitere Kleinigkeiten.  
>Sehr nützlich, wie der Rosenkavalier fand und vor allem vorteilhaft für seinen nächsten Schritt.<p>

Niemand wusste von dem Wagen und den Insassen am Ende der Straße, die das Grundstück der Taishos beobachteten. Abgedunkelte Scheiben verwehrten den Blick in das Innere. Außer dem Fahrer saßen zwei Dämonen, offenbar Drachen auf den hinteren Sitzen und schauten mit Hilfe von Ferngläsern durch die weit auseinander stehenden Bäume des Parkes hindurch zum Haus hinauf. Jeder Gast, der kam und ging, wurde von ihnen gesichtet.  
>"Diese Bastarde", zischte der eine von ihnen. Er glaubte die Familie ruiniert, stattdessen gab sie Partys.<br>Der Zweite mit feuerroten Haaren und dämonischen Zeichnungen in orange und gelb auf den Wangenknochen schien eher besonnen zu sein. Er packte die Hand des anderen: "Vorsichtig, fackel mir nicht schon wieder einen Wagen ab. Sie werden bezahlen, jeder Einzelne."  
>Der braunhaarige Dämon beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Jetzt hatte er ein anderes Opfer, auf das er seine Wut fokussieren konnte. "Zum Lagerhaus", befahl er seinem Fahrer deshalb. Zu seinem Freund, der auch sein Vertrauter und Halbbruder war, sagte er leise: "Drago, wir müssen herausfinden, wo die Gelder versteckt sind."<br>"Dieser Charmeur hat die ganze Sache geschickt eingefädelt, wie ich zugeben muss. Doch keine Sorge Nagori. Er wird reden."

Kapitel 6 - Der Tod eines Charmeurs

Emis bekommt Gewissheit. Die Familie beginnt über Hirokis Beweggründe nachzudenken und was widerfährt dem gesuchten Dämon inzwischen selbst?


End file.
